


This Must Be My Dream

by ATouchOfNostalgia



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, My First Smut, Napping, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfNostalgia/pseuds/ATouchOfNostalgia
Summary: Cute gay morning cuddles and then smut and it's soft and pure and then sexual but still soft cuz they're soft and gay and I love them and hnngghhh okay I'm sorry this is my first ever smut and also I'm a bad writer in general





	This Must Be My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay hhhh this is the first ever smut I've written but it starts off cute and soft and ends cute and soft too but it's also gay and n u t hhhhh I'm so bad at summaries and stuff just read all of the tags cuz that's pretty much it

Matty stretched out in his sleep, grunting a bit before relaxing back into George's chest. George smiled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist. George had been laying on his back, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter when Matty came in and climbed on top of him, stating that George was his bed before promptly falling asleep. Quiet little snores making their way to his ears as he ran his fingers through Matty's hair.

This was what happiness felt like, he thought. Ever since Matty came back from rehab life had been almost nothing but happiness, nothing but smiles and laughter and  _ the old Matty was back  _ and it made George so happy. So happy to see his boyfriend healthy again, so happy to wake up with him in his arms, so happy to see Matty writing music and performing on stage like he was finally himself again.

Matty was himself again.

George was pulled from his thoughts with Matty stirring awake, mumbling a soft “love you” into George's chest. George chuckled, it was more of a giggle really, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Matty shifted so he was sitting on George's hips, pushing himself up with his arms until he was face to face with George.

He smiled, a sleepy smile to match his sleepy eyes, before leaning into a kiss. It wasn't rushed, or harsh. It was soft, slow, and gentle. It was Matty and George telling each other “I love you” over and over again without words. As George wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him deeper into the kiss, he could barely form a coherent thought, no, not when Matty is pressing soft kisses all over George's face, and they’re so happy.

“What do you wanna do today, tumbleweed?” George asked, messing up Matty's hair. Matty grinned, blushing a bit. “Tumbleweed?” He asked. “Yeah, your hair's a curly mess, like a tumbleweed. You're my tumbleweed.” Matty's kisses trailed away from George's mouth, along his jawline and down his neck, stopping at a faded hickey to nip and suck on the already sensitive skin there, the spot that always made George turn to putty in his hands.

“I wanna do this.” He breathed out against the younger mans neck, the hot air making George shiver. He went back to nipping at the bruised skin, causing George to toss his head back, letting out a low moan. George placed his hands on Matty's hips, holding him in place as he began to grind up against him. Matty gasped softly, letting his head drop onto George's shoulder, rutting his hips down to meet George's as he panted.

“Fuck.” Matty whimpered, his cock hardening, he was about to open his mouth again and ask for more when George's fingers began to pull at the waistband of his sweatpants. Matty lifted his hips to allow George to pull his sweatpants and boxer briefs down, hissing as the cool air hit his sensitive cock. Before he could even think George's large hand was wrapping around him, causing him to buck his hips forward and let out a broken moan.

Matty lifted his head, trying desperately to meet George's lips again, George's other hand came up and gripped Matty's face, hard, pulling him into a deep, rough kiss. The slightly dry friction of his boyfriend's hand on his cock and his lips against George's were bringing him closer and closer to his release, whimpering into George's mouth which the larger man swallowed up greedily. 

George dragged his thumb over the tip of Matty's cock, smearing pre-cum to make the friction a bit more wet as he tightened his fist. Matty was practically shaking at this point, desperately moaning into George's mouth and biting at the larger mans lips as the heat in his lower abdomen coiled tighter and tighter until he came undone, spilling across George's fingers as he pulled away from the kiss before quickly pressing his face into George's neck, letting out a loud, choked off moan.

The hand that had been gripping Matty's face in that oh so desperate kiss was now rubbing up and down Matty's back, trying to calm the trembling man. Matty felt as if every nerve ending in his body we're on fire, each lanky limb shaking as he tried to wrap his arms around George's torso. He whimpered, not being able to process enough words to say how he felt, settling on pressing a soft kiss to George's neck, holding him impossibly tight.

“You alright angel?” George spoke, his voice clouded over with lust but also concern. Matty nodded, and that was it. George pulled Matty's underwear and pants back up, causing the man to wince a bit from the pressure against his oversensitive cock, then pulled the duvet over them both. His arms holding Matty as close as possible as he rolled them onto their sides, repositioning them so Matty's back was pressed against his bare chest. 

“What 'bout you?” Matty muttered, lacing his fingers with George's. Though George's cock was impossibly hard in his boxers, he shook his head, placing a kiss on Matty's temple. “I'm alright love, why don't you get some rest.” Matty fell asleep quickly, a small smile on his face as he drifted off. God they were so happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uh leave comments tell me what u thought I guess,,, also for anyone who has read my fic I'm A Pain In Women's Clothes I think I'm finna discontinue that or just put it on a re a l l y long hold cuz I can't think of jack shit to write for that and that's why I try to stick to one shots


End file.
